Ultraman X
Ultraman X (ウルトラマンX Urutoraman Ekkusu) is the main hero of his series. Originally, he was an Ultra Warrior that chased his opponent, Greeza, to the solar system and banished it towards the sun, but doing so had triggered the Ultra Flare and costed him his physical body, permanently trapping him in the digitized state that he used for interstellar traveling. In the present day, he bonded with a Xio member Daichi Ozora and inhabited the young man's X Devizer in order to lend his strength in fighting against monster threat with his physical form. When Greeza appeared to be alive and launched an attack against the Earth, X bonded with various Spark Dolls and finally defeated his long time opponent. His wish to regain his physical body came to realisation in aftermath of the battle against Zaigorg but initially leaving Daichi to protect the galaxy, he returned to the young man once more in facing against Desastro. Appearance X has a similar appearance to Ultraman Tiga, but with red, smaller crests on the side and unique armor. He has glowing circles for ears, and an X shaped color timer. He is red, light grey and silver, in the style of classic Ultras, yet similar to them, as his height is around 40 ~ 50 m. He as well may be considered as odd-one-out compared to other Ultras before him, due to his futuristic design. His hemispheric-shaped ears suspiciously enough resembles headphones, a trait that is notable by fans. Etymology X's name might be an abbreviation of the prefix "Exo-" meaning outside in Greek. According to Daichi, his name indicates the Ultra as an unidentified warrior on Earth, as he is listed beyond categorization and thus the name "Ultraman X". His name may also be an abbreviation of the Greek word "Xenos" meaning stranger, since no one on Earth has ever encountered a being like him. History Ultraman X he actual history behind X is unknown, except the fact that he is an Ultra Warrior whose mission is to maintain the balance of outer space. After Greeza had destroyed 3 planets, X chased the monster in their travel forms until they reached the solar system. His attempt to hurl Greeza towards the sun turned out to be a fatal as it launched the Ultra Flare, awakening Spark Dolls on Earth. Fifteen years later, when the monster Demaaga rampaged on a city, he rescued and bonded with a Xio officer Daichi Ozora. Their synchronization allowed the temporary restoration of his body and doing so to defeat Demaaga.A Voice from the Starry Sky After the battle, X seeks Daichi's help in recovering his physical body as the latter agrees to do so. Starting from his fight with Birdon, X gains the MonsArmor ability from Alien Fanton Guruman, allowing him to use the power of Cyber Kaiju.A Collection of Possibilities Aside from fighting against Earth Kaiju, X also faced against alien invasions and received mutual support from Xio members. On one mission, he met an Ultraman from another dimension, Ultraman Zerowhom was hunting down Alien Nackle Bandero. X assist the Ultra after a Lab Team member, Rui, was accidentally brought along by Bandero, whom wanted their Spark Dolls. After the ordeal ended, Ultraman Zero bids farewell to Ultraman X, who hopes that they will meet again some other time.When the Aegis Shines Not long after Zero returned to his home, Gargorgon arrived on Earth in search of the Alien Gold named tE-rU. X and Xio members join forces with the alien refugee in against the destroyer before he threw himself to protect tE-rU. After being freed by his allies, X then used the newly created Bemstar MonsArmor to destroy Gargoron. X had another encounter with an Ultraman from a different space. When Tokyo was being plagued by a Zetton, X and Daichi attempted to use the Zetton MonsArmor to combat it. But before X could do anything after acquiring the new MonsArmor, he was attacked by a virus placed on the armor by the Zetton's master Alien Sran Quila. Quila had infected X's armor as part of a grand scheme to lure out Ultraman Max and enact revenge on him. Upon Max's arrival on the battlefield, Quila controlled X through the MonsArmor, forcing him to assist Zetton in beating down Ultraman Max until Daichi cleansed the virus with Eleking. With their combined powers X and Max destroyed Quila and his Zetton. After the battle Max encouraged X to always have faith in others as doing so is the source of strength of the Ultramen. Max's power would be put to use by Ultraman X, who used it against the Pedanian robot, During the Guar Army's invasion, a strange dark energy frequently appeared, which was given the name Dark Thunder Energy. The army launched another Demaaga, which was empowered by a Dark Energy and had X on the ropes. Eventually, he was forced to separate with Daichi at the cost of his consciousness lost in cyberspace. After Daichi manages to rescue him with his newfound Xlugger, the Ultraman returned to the real world and gained a new form, Exceed X. Despite its capability to overwhelm Demaaga and purify it, it was unable to catch up with one of the army's leader, Mold Spectre until Daichi received swordsmanship training from Shou/Ultraman Victory. During their battle with the Guar Army, Ginga joined the fray, having destroyed a majority of their armada and finally with Xio's help, defeated the army and their leader. X's battles continued due to the mysterious Dark Thunder Energy and in the middle of the conflict, he reunited with an alien from his past, Mu and finally teamed up with Nexus to destroy an invading Space Beast Following the arrival of his old enemy Greeza (whom he thought to have killed in the Ultra Flare), X was forced to reveal himself and openly seek cooperation with Xio to defend their supply of Spark Dolls from Greeza. Eventually, the resistance faltered and with Exceed X left, he dashed in and performed a kamikaze attack by self-destructing with Greeza, leaving his Color Timer intact. However, X's sacrifice was all in vain as Greeza reformed itself and successfully stole all of the Spark Dolls, achieving its final form. After Asuna rescued Daichi from cyberspace, his memory of X revived the Ultra as well and the two arose to fight Greeza again. Seeing Gomora's power being exploited by the villain, Daichi pleaded for Gomora's help and eventually all the Spark Dolls merge with X to form the Hybrid Armor, allowing them to finish the destroyer. With X no longer a secret to the Xio members, he was nonetheless accepted into the team, though he was yet to regain his physical form despite Greeza's destruction. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Six months later, X continued his service in Xio and was involved in the conflict against the ancient monster Zaigorg that was released by a selfish web artist Carlos Kurosaki. When first fighting against the monsters, he was badly injured from the battle and the X Devizer took a damage. Daichi was able to reawaken X with electric shocks and Guruman offers himself to fix the device while he and the rest of the team delay Zaigorg. Instead of continuing the repairs, the Devizer was sent to Carlos Communications by Rui after sensing a strange connection. When Yuuto Tamaki transformed into Ultraman Tiga, the X Devizer was fixed instantly, allowing him to Unite with Daichi again and joined the battle with Tiga and Ultraman. Although seemingly won against Zaigorg, the monster quickly capture Tiga and Ultraman and drained their energies to create 5 Tsurugi Demaagas to wreak havoc across the world. As all hope seemed lost, Guruman had Rui sent the two finished Cyber Cards of Tiga and Ultraman, which Daichi/X used to gain access to Beta Spark Armor. The tides of the battle turned to their favor when 5 past Ultra Warriors that helped them before returned and fought against the Demaaga army. After providing them with a power boost, X quickly finished Zaigorg with Beta Spark Arrow. X separated himself from Daichi, thanking them for their bonds allowed him to regain his physical form and departed. Surprisingly, he returned almost sometime after that due to Desastro, a monster from the Centaurus Constellation made its way to Earth. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! Just as X is about to reach Desastro, a strange temporal distortion targeted him. He was separated from Daichi and remain trapped within the X Devizer. After making his way to the SSP members, X finally met Gai Kurenai to seek his help and find Daichi until the two were separated by Mulnau, leaving the Ultra under Juggler's care before they were rescued. Reunited with his partner Daichi, X joined Ultraman Orb in fighting against Deavorick before succumbing to the crystallization and placed alongside Ginga and Victory. SSP's bravery allows them to provide Orb their powers and finally escaped thanks to Juggler himself. X fought against Alien Guts Doppel before regrouping with other Ultras and left to Desastro, once more thanking the SSP and Shibukawa for their help. Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 8 X returned to his world and continue assisting Xio in against Desastro. Orb and Zero would follow him in suit. Crossover Appearances Chou Super Robot Wars Ultraman X appears in both versions (Æ and M) of the Chou Super Robot Wars brand. [[Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky|'Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky']] X appears as one of the many playable Ultras in the game. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Ultraman X appear as Pair Unit teaming up with Lelouch vi Britannia/Shinkirō from Code Geass. Category:Ultraman Category:Official Characters Category:Official Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Males Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tsuburaya Category:Allies Category:Giant